


Kitten

by annoying_baka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kenma getting embarrased, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_baka/pseuds/annoying_baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a peaceful day in Kuroo and Kenma's apartment. That's until Kuroo says something he hasn't said before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from an prompt idea from [@otpprompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142151282890/imagine-person-a-casually-calling-b-sweetie-or-hon)  
> This is my first time ever making fanfiction so I would really appreciate some feedback~  
> I also don't have a beta so if there's any mistakes I would appreciate it if you informed!

Kenma was currently playing on his Nintendo on the sofa. His head was on Kuroo's lap, Kuroo's hands running through his hair while he read his book.  
  
Everything was calm, peaceful, no noise in the apartment apart from when Kuroo flipped a page of his book and Kenma's quiet music emanating from his game.  
  
Then Kenma's stomach growled loudly disrupting the silence.  
  
"I think it's time for dinner, don't you think so?" Kuroo laughed as he closed his book and set it on the coffee table.  
  
Kenma nodded, too embarrassed to say anything and kept playing his game.  
  
Kuroo huffed a laugh at Kenma. He got up from the sofa and stretched before walking to the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner.  
  
As Kenma played his game he could hear Kuroo looking through the kitchen for something to eat. He hoped his boyfriend would find something to eat soon because he was really hungry.  
  
The noise from the kitchen stopped and he heard Kuroo sigh. He looked up from his Nintendo to see Kuroo standing on the door frame leading to the kitchen.  
  
"There's nothing to eat here, we'll need to go shopping tomorrow." Kuroo scratched his head and walked over towards where Kenma was to get his phone from the coffee table. "How about we just order something today kitten?"  
  
Kenma stopped pushing buttons on his Nintendo and looked over at his boyfriend, his eyes as big as plates and his small mouth formed in a tiny 'o' shape.  
  
Kuroo felt piercing eyes looking at him and looked away from his phone to see a pale Kenma watching him as if he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kenma opened and closed his mouth, no words or noises coming out. Kuroo's voice saying that word was still going through Kenma's head, repeating over and over again. Kenma's face became redder and redder the more time passed.  
  
After a while he spoke. "Y-You called me k-" All the blood left rushed to his face when he tried saying the world himself.  
  
"Called you...?" Kuroo asked confused, worried about Kenma's well being.  
  
Kenma exploded in the end. "K- **Kitten**! You c-called me **kitten** !" He could feel how warm his body had become. He must look as if he had gotten really badly sunburned.  
  
Kuroo made a small " Oh" sound and looked away from his tomato looking boyfriend while scratching his neck, his face becoming a little flushed.  
  
"Looks like I said it by accident..." He muttered embarrassed.  
  
Kenma managed to make a small confused sound. His whole body was too warm right now.  
  
"Well I..." Kuroo peeked at Kenma and quickly looked away again. "It's something I've thought about calling you once in a while for some time now and I was going to ask you about it but looks like I accidentally said it instead... Of course I didn’t always think about it in a pure way..." Kuroo whispered the last part to himself hoping Kenma hadn't heard.  
  
Kenma especially heard the last part. He didn't think he was going to survive for long with his heart beating so fast. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. He didn’t really know what to say either.  
  
Like, should he say 'Yes please call me that all you want!'? No that's too embarrassing, especially for Kenma. What about 'I don't mind you calling me that, especially in bed since there's something I have been meaning to ask you that we should try out which is kind of linked to that'? Oh god no, he would die.  
  
He slowly looked over at his boyfriend. He had been silent as long as Kenma after all which wasn't common for Kuroo.  
  
Kuroo currently looked like Kenma does. All red and eyes as wide as plates. But his familiar smirk slowly creeped to his face.  
  
Oh god no! Did he say all that out loud?!  
  
"I'm guessing that means I can call you kitten then?" Kuroo purred.  
  
Kenma didn't think that his face could have gotten any redder, but he had been wrong. He quickly hid his face with his hands wanting to be swallowed up by a hole. How could he have said all of that aloud?!  
  
A slight shiver ran up his spine as he felt breathing beside his ear.  
  
"We'll talk about the other thing later, _kitten_." Kuroo whispered in Kenma's ear before huffing a laugh and picking up his phone again to order take out.  
  
Kenma will surely not live for another week from all the blood rushing to his head nearly everyday from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again it is my first time writing fanfiction and I am really nervous about posting it but I would really like some feed back ^~^  
> [MY TUMBLR](http://annoying-baka.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: Thank you for the ones who commented and for the kudo's! It makes me really happy to see people enjoyed my first fic~


End file.
